


Important things, which Julian has taught Noel

by yourniceshot



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Baby Boosh, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourniceshot/pseuds/yourniceshot
Summary: Julian doesn’t realize when Noel turns to face him. Grinning, he strokes a hand up Julian's hips, closer and closer to the danger zone. His movements are slow but extremely purposeful and firm.It's a super silly pwp.
Relationships: Julian Barratt/Noel Fielding
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Important things, which Julian has taught Noel

**Author's Note:**

> I was sleepless and bored because of it and wrote this. My first fanfic in the last seven years or so and the first ever boosh fic. Basically I have written it in Russian and then translate into English for fun and practice. Many thanks for the lovely beta [youvegotamightyboosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvegotamightyboosh/pseuds/youvegotamightyboosh) <3

If someone were to ask Noel to explain the events that occurred within the last 5-6 hours of his life, Julian wouldn’t even bother betting five pounds for his success.  
  
First, up for the night they had a gig at a bar, and then was an afterparty (obviously with booze,) after that they journeyed to countless house parties (which included booze as well as some things much funnier and not quite legal.) Eventually, the night of adventures ended in their tiny Edinburgh flat. They somehow lost Lee Mack at a party. Julian wonders to himself how the hell that happened, considering him, Lee and Noel were together for most of the night, to Julian it seemed the biggest mystery on earth, at that point.  
  
At home, Julian's sitting on a small sofa located inside the compact living room, the sofa sagging from his weight like it was trying to swallow him. Ju takes up the room on the sofa almost entirely. Noel's sitting on the floor, his temple pressed to his left calf.  
  
Fielding looks well drunk, far from "this is my last for today," point. His fingers idly stroke up Julian's long shin, running them along the denim of Julian’s jeans.  
  
“I want another beer,” Noel voice, husky and muted. “Do you fancy one more?” “One more can’t hurt.” Julian absently observes how Noel stands up shakily and drags his perfect arse around in those painfully skin-tight jeans as he walks to the kitchen.  
  
When Noel returns, he sits (more like falls) to the floor in between Julian's legs, his back now leaning up against the sofa. Noel unsteadily hands the open beer bottle somewhere up and to the left, Julian reaches for it and grabs it, taking a long sip. The beer is ice cold and bitter yet delicious. Julian enjoys it immensely.  
  
On the telly, some music channel shows a recording of a random Queen concert. Julian doesn't really care to watch it, neither does Noel. It could be Top Gear, some stupid reality show, or even one of those boring nature documentaries for all they care. Anything that helps make their head feel like it’s full of a weird hybrid of cotton and white noise.  
  
Julian doesn’t realize when Noel turns to face him. Grinning, he strokes a hand up Julian's hips, closer and closer to the danger zone. His movements are slow but extremely purposeful and firm.  
  
Not even a minute later, Noel starts to rub Julian’s cock through his pants. Julian can feel his friend’s hot uneven breath on his legs, to which a specific part of his body reacts to almost instantly.  
  
Noel suddenly seems not so drunk. He smirks satisfied, and starts to lick Julian’s dick through his pants, and moans softly while doing so. This noises became muffled from the sound of the concert.  
  
Julian does nothing. Firstly, he is drunk and doesn’t fancy moving and secondly, he’s really interested in seeing how far this will go.  
  
He is sporting a full hard-on, already. Wet spots spread over his pants, precome inside already leaking out, as Noel’s tongue works skilfully from outside Julian’s jeans. Noel’s lips embrace the bulge, and suck it teasingly, more promising action than committing. Julian has only one word in his head now and this word is ‘whoredom’.  
  
Noel looks up and meets Julian’s gaze. The grin widens. Noel licks his lips flirtatiously and drags Julian’s pants and jeans off with one long movement.  
  
Noel notices harshness in Julian’s gaze when he feels a big strong hand on the back of his head. Fingers hold Noel’s disheveled, long, silky locks firmly.  
  
“You are such a slut, Fielding.” Julian harshly grabs Noel’s face and pulls it to his cock, pushing it into his open mouth with a low groan.  
  
Julian is taking control of Noel now. He moves closer to the edge of the sofa so that he can slide deeper into the responsive wet heat that is his mate’s mouth. He pushes past Noel’s tongue with the head of his cock and continues to enter until his dick is almost entirely in Noel’s mouth.  
  
There are a few important things, which Julian has taught Noel. Those things being: how to deep-throat beer bottles, ice lollies, and apparently cocks.  
  
Noel moves his fingers to tightly grip the other man’s hips. He stares up and Julian feels his blood starting to boil, all because of that mad smirk now sparking in Noel’s eyes.  
  
Julian fucks Noel’s mouth harder and more erratically, without rhythm, can feel Noel’s tongue getting more involved, twisting sharply around his member. He can see his mate’s cheeks hollowing as he sucks the head harder. Julian can’t tell, why he is so turned on by this picture, the picture of his ugly weird witch-looking mate sucking the life out of him via the penis. Noel is now rubbing his thighs while moaning and shutting his eyes tightly when Julian pushes hard down into his throat with absolutely zero mercy.  
  
Julian strokes Noel’s cheek with his other hand, the feeling the outline his cock moving inside of there is so unreal, this pushes him over the edge. He comes violently, holding Noel’s hair until he falls back to the sofa tiredly, completely fucked out.  
  
Julian attempts to catch his breath and looks at Noel, who is still looking up at Julian.  
  
Noel licks his lips, smiling, as if all of what just happened was completely normal.  
  
Freddie in the background is screaming Bohemian Rhapsody.  
  
Julian pulls up his jeans and underwear, then wipes the come that’s dripping down the corner of Noel’s mouth.  
  
Noel reaches for his beer bottle.


End file.
